


Romantically Apocalyptic... But with RWBY characters

by DrGairyuki



Series: ...But With RWBY Characters [1]
Category: RWBY, Romantically Apocalyptic
Genre: Alien Abduction, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Ambigous Gender, Ambiguity, Angst and Humor, Apocalypse, Body Horror, British Comedy, Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Dark Comedy, Experimental Style, Experimentation, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gallows Humor, Gen, Hilarious, Hilarity, Hilarity Ensues, Horror, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Lovecraftian Monster(s), M/M, Monsters, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Apocalypse, Random & Short, Randomness, Romantic Comedy, Romantically Apocalyptic AU, Self-Explained Title, Snark, Survival Horror, Tragedy/Comedy, Weird Fluff, Weirdness, fusion fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: So what you do with a talking cloth-wearing Alpha Beowolf with a Maltese accent who sound like a girl and ambiguous gender, a powered-armor wearing woman that look like a Gundam who is a former heiress, a psychotic cyborg ninja cat faunus who is possibly a yandere, and a engineer who might have ended the world that we all know it? A classic group of misfits, that's what.I do not own either RWBY or Romantically Apocalyptic. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Romantically Apocalyptic is owned by the beautiful Vitaly S. Alexius and also the rather deliciously fabulous and sexy Captain. This is merely to express my love for Romantically Apocalyptic.
Relationships: Implied Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee
Series: ...But With RWBY Characters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713382
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. 001

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Apocalypse has come and gone, scarring the world of Remnant into an almost unrecognizable scene of scorched lands of burned scars and cities of twisted metal. Dangerous mutant animals prowl the dark recesses of the underground tunnels. The Creatures of Grimm still roaming the lands to pick off any survivors they manage to find to feast on. Aliens pop up every once in a while to steal one of the few surviving members of the human and faunus race.
> 
> So life is a constant battle just to stay alive, right?
> 
> Actually it's really, REALLY boring. Aliens and Monsters are few and far between, so mostly you just have the barren wasteland of what is, its long dead skeletal occupants, and whatever you manage to find, plus your imagination to keep you entertained.
> 
> So what you do with a talking cloth-wearing ambiguous gendered Alpha Beowolf with a Maltese accent who sound like a girl, a powered-armor wearing woman that look like a Gundam who is a former heiress, a psychotic cyborg ninja cat faunus who is possibly a yandere, and a engineer who might have ended the world that we all know it? A classic group of misfits, that's what.
> 
> Meet Captain Ruby Rose, better known as The Captain, and his/her/their team: Warrior (a.k.a Weiss), Pilot (Blake), and Engineer (a.k.a. "Engie"/Yang), along with a few normal Beowolves (Mike and Marty) and a Geist (Floyd). Together, they are going to attempt to stay alive in this dangerous environment no matter what... But most of the time? They're mostly just going to try to keep and prevent themselves from succumbing to boredom.

"Ma Cheire..." The Captain, Captain Ruby Rose but is better known as just the Captein, a talking clothing-wearing ambiguously gender Alpha Beowolf who sound like a teenage girl wearing a black commander's hat with a red band around it and a single silver star ornament on the front, a heavy dark grey trench coat with an metal name tag badge attached to the left breast side of the coat that have "CAPTAIN RUBY ROSE" written on it, black combat pants, black leather boots, and black leather gloves with a Maltese accent, said as he/she/they was looking through a pair of binocular at a billboard sign of a familiar white-haired girl sitting on top of a bomb and wearing a pair of blue-tint lens goggles with the writing "ROMANTICALLY APOCALYPTIC" scribbled on by the girl's body. "Soon, mein precious, ve vill be togezer."

That was when Warrior (also known as Weiss), a RX-78GP02A Gundam Physalis-looking powered armor-wearing woman, came over to the Captain and ask him/her/them in an incredulous tone of voice. "Are you talking to that billboard _again_?"

"Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is a fusion fic (my favorite kind of fic by the way) of both RWBY and Romantically Apocalypse. Why? Because why not? And also because I loved both RWBY and Romantically Apocalypse. As I always love the thought of Ruby being the Captein. And oh yeah, you can predict of whose roles are going to be:
> 
> Ruby - Captain  
> Weiss - Sniper  
> Blake - Pilot  
> Yang - Engineer


	2. 000A

A pack of 4 shadowly figures, a lone warrior and the 3 grimms that were following her, were walking across the snowy field, across the snowy grounds of a snow field, in an abandoned and empty snow-covered city in silence with the icy and cold frost winds themselves blowing across the wastelands of the apocalyptic landscape that was the world of Remnant - a now even more fitting name than it was & have been before. This was Weiss K. Williams Schnee, the former heiress of the defunct Schnee Dust Company (SDC) and now former TGDI bodyguard and tourguide, wearing her snow white-colored Gundam-looking custom SDC tough, robust and stocky, sturdy and heavyset heavy-duty powered armor that looked like the RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" with light blue-tinted glowing eye-like lenses of her armor's helmet and is wielding a swordstaff-type polearm weapon, _her_ swordstaff, with an massive longsword looking-type blade (resembling like the blade of her grandfather's own personal longsword weapon), a 6-chamber revolver encased in between the ricasso and guard of her swordstaff that was based on her previous weapon Myrtenaster, and a long yet heavy-duty shaft & handle resting against her shoulder in her right hand and carrying a large roughly oval-shaped shield (which resemble the Gundam Physalis' own NR-Sh-02-RX/S-00013 Shield) in her other hand, wandering aimlessly through the deserted and derelict snow-ridden empty city with the three grimms, two normal Beowolves and a normal Geist, trailing behind her in silence as she begun to monologue in her new log entry, begun a new log entry, to herself in her mind.

' _Log entry #001: I missed the final war that turned humanity into dust..._ '

Weiss thought and monologue to herself in her log entry, trying to keep her mind off of her boredom and depression, as she spoke and talked about it, brooding about it in her mind, as she kept on walking through the abandoned city with her grip on her swordstaff and shield being stone hard cold.

' _I was the last one left alive from my science team._ '

Weiss kept on walking, the boots of her powered armor crunching and treading on the clear white snow laying on the ground beneath her with each steps, through the snow-coated field with the 3 grimms still behind her, either didn't notice them stalking her if she didn't know or didn't care they're following her behind if she did know and is ignoring them, as she passed by the mechanical behemoths of the abandoned and rusting massive 6x6 tanks - that were once used in the final war that Weiss mentioned about - left standing and rotting away, left to rot away, on the snowy grounds between the wastelands and the empty city - the two tanks, once standing and towering tall proudly as one of the many symbols of humanity's own might and power, were left deserted, left to decay and rot, left to decaying and rotting, on the grounds between the wastelands and the city - against the frozen and icy winds of the apocalyptic and catastrophic winter travelling across the now scorch and twisted wastelands and landscape of the world.

' _I've been circling the dead city for days and surrended all hope of finding another human or faunus being._ '

Weiss continue to walked and treaded forward down through the field coated and covered, that was coated and covered, by the snow constantly falling around her coming from the grey clouds above her, not caring where she was going and heading, no longer caring of where she was going and heading anymore, as the three grimms themselves continue to follow and stalk behind her, still following and stalking her behind, hunting her.

' _The world I once knew lost all sense of balance and slipped into a nuclear winter..._ '

And that was when she slipped.

_SLIP!_

"FU-!"

_SMACK!_

Weiss sat and laid, was now sitting and laying, down on the snow on the ground, looking and staring at the grey clouds above her covering and blanketing the entire sky, as she looked and stared at the sky in silence, with the white snowflakes themselves constantly falling around her from it, for a moment briefly. Before she decide to take a nap. "I give up..."

As soon as she laid down on the snowy ground and closing her eyes to take her nap, no longer caring anymore and is actually hoping that if a grimm - something, _anything_ really, at least - would and could kill her and give her a swift, quick, and painless merciful death, give her the sweet and merciful taste of death... she heard - before she heard - some rather oddly familiar music. This cause her, causing her, to stirr from her sleep and groggily raised her head up slighty in confusion... all before a bolt of the purple, red, and white lightning - a flash of the purple, red, and white lightning bolt, a flash of a bolt of the purple, red, and white lightning - suddenly struck/have struck a spot a few dozen feets and meters away out of seemingly no where, startling both Weiss and the 2 Beowolves and the Geist, startling Weiss awake and the three Grimms from attempting to gnaw and take a bite on one of her legs, interrupting her snow-nap and their own attempt to kill her. " _BWAH?!_ "

The four of them then immediately turned and whipped both of their heads & attentions straight toward the spot and locotion where the purple, red, and white bolt of lightning - the purple, red, and white lightning bolt - have suddenly struck the spot in their shock to/and see the shining, glowing, and bright rays of the sun's sunlight broken/breaking through the grey clouds suddenly shining and glowing down on the spot as the glow shines, was shining, from over the horizon. All before a unknown figure came out of the sunlight and appear from over the horizon - seemingly came out of the sunlight and have suddenly appeared from over the horizon like either an angel, an alien or like a god - as the four just looked at the unknown figure in confusion at this with "?" above their heads while the unknown figure was walking toward them from across the horizon (apparently and seemingly) singing the song they were hearing with the song was now flowing over the landscape of the apocalyptic wastelands.

" _Alouette, gentille Alouette~_

Alouette, je te plumerai~

Je te plumerai la tête~

 _Je te plumerai la tête~_ "

Coming out of the shining and glowing rays of the sunlight and from over the horizon, was an Alpha Beowolf... a 6-foot (2 meters) tall cloth-wearing Alpha Beowolf wearing - that was wearing - a black commander's hat with a red band around it and a single silver star ornament on the front side, a heavy dark grey-black trench coat, a pair of long and fitted black combat pants, a pair of black leather gloves, and a pair of black leather boots, walking toward them like either a normal human or faunus until the cloth-wearing Alpha Beowolf have finally came and walked over and right up to them before the werewolf-like Grimm in question look at them - particularly to Weiss - and opened its mouth... and spoke, revealing a female voice with a thick accent when the Grimm suddenly spoken to them.

"Bonjour, monseigneur! Zee veazer is razer lovely zis spring, don't you find?" The cloth-wearing Alpha Beowolf said to Weiss and the 3 Grimms, revealing the talking Alpha Beowolf's voice to sound like a perky and cheerful 15 year old girl with a thick Maltese accent, much to their surprise, when the Grimm have suddenly spoken to them rather casually while speaking and talking to them - mainly and particularly to Weiss - before the cloth-wearing and talking Alpha Beowolf then talk to her and ask her. "Vhy, you look razer shabby! Do you fancy a taste of bourbon? No? Hov about an exquisite job opportunity viz partial denial benefits und potential chances of advancement in zee ranks?"

The four of them just look and stared at the cloth-wearing and talking Alpha Beowolf in the dissonance voice of a perky and cheerful-sounding 15 year old girl with a thick Maltese accent in silence, unsure of what to make of this particular odd and pecuilar Alpha Beowolf that is wearing in clothings and able to talk albeit with a teenage female voice & thick accent like a human or faunus standing in front of them, before Weiss finally ask one important question on her mind...

"Are you an hallucination?"

And so that's how Weiss met the Captain, who promise her that he/she/they will give her an _extreme_ makeover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is based on both the current version of page 0-1 and NetsWorldProduction's (now private) Episode 1. Yeah, the chapter are going to be out of order for quite a while or at least for only the early chapters at least. I'm also experimenting with this typing style in order to make it more interesting and chaotic.


	3. 000B

"You're an odd hallucation." Weiss said, thinking that the cloth-wearing and talking grimm that was standing in front of her and the three grimms and talking to them was a hallucation of her mind - some sort of a exhaustion-induced hallucation of her mind - and that her brain was playing tricks - was playing some sort of tricks - on her at first. Before the Alpha Beowolf, the cloth-wearing and talking Alpha Beowolf, in question - the so-called "hallucation" of her mind - then responded and spoke to them (mainly to Weiss though).

"I AM ZEE CAPTAIN." The Captain | The Alpha Beowolf named the Captain, the cloth-wearing and talking Alpha Beowolf named the Captain, the name and title of the cloth-wearing and talking Alpha Beowolf introduced as, said as the talking grimm then begun and start to list off the other names and titles that the cloth-wearing Alpha Beowolf to Weiss (along with the three Grimms beside her) in a perky and cheerful yet theatrically and exaggerated tone of voice. "ANOINTED SOVEREIGN, EMISSARY OF HUMANITY, PRECSCIENT GOVERNER UND LADY OF ALL ZINGS IN CAPTAINA, ZEE GREAT UND POWERFUL SYSTEM WIZARD!" The Captain said to the adult woman in her powered armor along with the three normal Grimms beside her before the cloth-wearing and talking Alpha Beowolf then immediately turned and whipped around with a swift spin & quick twirl in a 180 degrees to behind his/her/their back and holding & raised his/her/their hands up outward in a showy and actorly manner. "Behold... CAPTAINA! You have discovered yourself in a most prosperous paradise nation of digified love! Congulation!" The cloth-wearing and talking Alpha Beowolf gestured toward the frozen wasteland in a long, dramatic pause. Before the Captain then boomed. "IT'S YOUR MOST LUCKY DAY!"

Weiss (and the two Beowolves and the Geist) just stared at the Captain in confused silence/silent confusion at this, wondering which question was best that she should ask first next, as she then lifted one of her eyebrow behind the/her helmet of her powered armor in her silent confusion, one of her glowing G-Directorate issued Dead Zone Tour Guide/Bodyguard Emotive-electronic eye-like sensor lenses (or "electronic eyes") of her helmet then formed/became an half-circle/semicircle shape and then tilted at betwen a 15 to 45 degree angles in a way to give the best impression and best imitated/emulate a raised eyebrow in confusion, replicating her confused facial expression, before she blinked in surprised at this (indicated by the flashing of her helmet's glowing electronic eye lenses like how an light is turn off and on). Who knew that her "blink-powered" E-electronic eye lenses would function this long when all other eletronics had long since given up?

"...So what am I suppose to call you?" Weiss asked finally, decided to pick and ask a random question - decided to settled on picking and asking the first random question - on her mind, wanting to know the talking Alpha Beowolf's name.

"SILLY CHAP! I JUST TOLD YOU! I AM ZEE CAPTAIN!" The Captain said cheerfully, as the talking Alpha Beowolf told her with a theatrical voice. "BUT I HAVE MANY OTHER JUICY TITLES VHICH CAN APPLY; YOUR GRACE, LADY OF ZEE LAKE, YOUR EXCELLENCE, YOUR AVESOMENESS, ZEE ALL-MIGHTY ONE, OR MY LIEGE... BUT ZEE CAPTAIN IS ALSO A MOIST SUFFICIENT TITLE!"

Weiss and the three Grimms just stared at the self-proclaim lord incredulously. It appeared that "The Captain" - the same cloth-wearing talking Alpha Beowolf who/that was named "The Captain" - was completely serious.

"... Right." Weiss said to herself calmly as she then got up from the snow-covered ground by herself, deciding and figuring out to herself in her mind that names wasn't really important in the long run anyway (specially considering if you're now living in the wasteland of a post-apocalyptic world with everything is now constantly trying to make a snack out of you once in a while). Lord? Governor? Lady? Captain? Whatever. Though for some odd reason, her tired mind was acting rather odd, as, for some rather weird and strange reasons, she couldn't even assigned him/her/them a gender, couldn't even assigned the Captain a gender, no matter how hard that she thought about it. Male? Female? Transgender? Non-binary? She couldn't even be sure if he/she/they are genderfluid or not. Either he/she/they are genderfluid or pangender or not. Whenever she thought about it, the thought-patterns of her brain just to skipped a beat and simply settled on "Captain". Through she figured that it wasn't probably important in the grand scheme of things and decided to simply put it under "possible brain cancer/radiation poisoning/extreme exhaustion". Before she then idly notice the metal name tag badge that was attached to the left breast side of his/her/their trench coat just right under the chest pocket that have "CAPTAIN RUBY ROSE" written on it as she then expanded one of her hands out to the cloth-wearing Alpha Beowolf in a rather friendly manner - for the first time in a rather long time - and told him/her/them her name, mentally preparing herself for his/her/their inevitable reaction and backlash to her given and her family name and she _hoped_ , was _hoping_ , for the best this time wouldn't be the case but she knew better when she introduced herself and told him/her/them her name. "The name is Weiss. Weiss Schnee."

The Captain, however, didn't react negatively or immediately to her given name and family name as he/she/they just stood there and stared at Weiss - as if staring at her not in an judgemental way, but in an open-minded and unbiased way - in neutral silence, much to her surprised at this, before the clothed Alpha Beowolf then lifted and put one of his/her/their fingers up onto under the chin of his/her/their bone-like mask covering his/her/their face - the entirety of his/her/their face. Her enigmatic talking Beowolf acquitance wore a bone-like skull mask on his/her/their face, like most - if not all (that she know of at least) - Grimms, the Creatures of Grimm, in the apocalyptic world of Remnant. Emotionless and expressionless bone-like skull masks, bearing no emotions or expressions - no sort or sense of emotions and expressions - on them, with a dreadful look, a dreadful looking thing, one that inspired dread and fear in those they attacked/in their preys, covering the faces of most Grimms, which the emotionless and dreadful of a Grimm's mask - the menacing and sinister face of a Grimm's emotionless and dreadful skull mask - with the dead cold & unexpressive unemotional stare and impassive & detached unfeeling glare, with the ominous & wicked stare and baleful & nightmarish glare, to them staring right into the soul and essence of anyone is the last thing that any person will see in their life with their own eyes for the last time before being killed by a Grimm, getting killed by a Grimm, a Creatures of Grimm kill them, without any remorse or guilt for who they killed or what they done, like the soulless beings, being without souls, they are, the Grimms, the Creatures of Grimm are.

But, the Captain's mask was different. It looked just like any mask of every other Grimm that Weiss have seen, yet for some reason his/her/their bone-like mask was somehow different from them - from the other Grimm masks - despite being similar and the same to the bone-like skull masks of all the other Grimms. It was emotionless and unexpressive like any other Grimm masks yet have so much life and personality in it also at the same time. His/Her/Their Grimm mask have a cold unemotional and impassive blank dead look with a menacing detach stare and threatening hollow glare yet have such a lively vivacity and animated dynamism enthusiasm high spirit & energy with a zealous zest and vivacious liveliness at the same time. The mysterious Alpha Beowolf's mask seem to be cold and dead yet warm and alive, all at the same time. It seems to catch the light in such a way that it looked like a perpetual smile... A eternal never-ending and everlasting perpetual smile. Tapping - Rubbing and Tapping - the chin of his/her/their Grimm mask with a finger and pondering, the Captain twirled around as if dancing on a ballet stage.

"Weiss, HMM?" The Captain said curiously - curiously, interested, and intrigued - with a hum, with intrigued interested and inquistive curiosity, with intrigued interested and inquistive curiosity at Weiss' name, to himself/herself/themselves before he/she/they begun testing other variations of Weiss' name with a hum, testing and humming other variations of Weiss' name, testing and humming the rhyme of Weiss' name with other variations, on his/her/their tongue, the rhyme and rhythm on his/her/their tongue. "Weis, Weisz, Weizz, Wiess, Weiz, Wais, Was, Wass, Waiss, Wasp, Rasp, Weissy, Weizzy, Waissy, Weisser, Weizzer, Wasser, Wos, Woss, Woiss, Woisser, Woos, Wooss, Wooser, Wosy, Wossy, Woissy, Wassup, Wassap, Waz, Wazz, Wazzy, Wazzer, Fuzzy, Fuzzer, Wazzup, Wazza, Wassa, Whazz, Whazzer, Whazzor, Weissor, Weizzor, Wassor, Wazzor, Wossor, Whazzup, Whazzap, Wasper, Whisper, Whistle, Whitley, Wes, Wesser, Wessy, West, Wester, Chester, Chestnuts, Wost, Worst, Woist, Woster, Rooster, Wiz, Wizzy, Wizzer, Wizzer, Wizard, Blizzard, Willow, Bass, Whales, Wales, Wail, Wuz, Wuzz, Wuzzy, Wuzzer, Wetter, Weather, Winter, M&M, Wessicle, Zweiss, Werret, Weisseep, Weisseeeepz, Weiss-pie, Weissing, Wrestling, Weissno, Weissna, Weissnah, Weissneh, Weissnine, Weissnein, Weissnye, Wieeza, Weizzo, Wesh, Wez, Weisspeh, Zweisspeh, Wasspeh, Weisspah, Wren, Wen, Wien..." The Captain hummed, testing numerous variations of Weiss' name.

Weiss and the three Grimms just stood there and stared blankly at the talking cloth-wearing Alpha Beowolf himself/herself/themselves with equally blank expressions, listening to that endless rant and ramble (ranting and rambling), wondering how many more variations of her given name there could be.

The Captain, noticing Weiss' silence, suddenly, hugged Weiss tightly (catching her by surprise and off guard) and proclaimed theatrically to her. "DO NOT VORRY! CAPTAINA OFFERS JOBS EVEN TO A SAPPY CHAP OF PITTANCE SUCH AS YOURSELF! VHY, YOU COULD BE ZEE MOST PERFECT CANDIDATE FOR MY NEV VEISSING DIVISON IN VHICH A POSITION HAS JUST OPENED UP DUE TO UNFORTUNATE CIRCUMSTANCES! IS IT NOT KARMA ITSELF ZAT BROUGHT YOU OT MY OFFICE, VITH A NAME SO FITTING?"

"Unfortunate circumstances? Karma?" Weiss muttered under her breath as she then crossed her arms together and raised one of her eyebrow - to turned and tilted one of her helmet's electronic eyes into a half circle shape again to imitated and emulate her raised eyebrow - in confusion, wondering (along with the 3 Grimms) what the hell the Captain was talking about in her mind.

"FALLING PIANOS DO NOT STRIKE TVICE!" The Captain spoke, before then looking up to the sky dramatically. "OR DO THEY...?"

There was a pause of silence for what seem to be several minutes. There was nothing there in the sky except for the gray, thick, stormy snow clouds covering the sky like a blanket on a bed. Weiss and the 3 Grimms stared at the Captain in silence with pure "WTF" expressions on their faces, then looked up at the sky again, and back again.

"Uuummmmmm... Wh-" Weiss said, feeling rather awkward.

"SHHH. Shhhh." The Captain shushed as he/she/they whisper to her. "YOU NEVER KNOV VHEN ZEE PIANO MIGHT STRIKE AGAIN!"

"...Right..." Weiss sighed as she shuffled her tired legs. They just stood there, in one spot, in awkward silence for several as equally awkward more minutes. Before the powered-armored warrior ask - and whisper under her breath to the clothed talking Alpha Beowolf - awkwardly yet also annoyed. "Can we go now?"

The Captain remained looking & staring at the sky while standing - the cloth talking Beowolf stood - still in silence for a few more moment/minutes at this before, suddenly, he/she/they shouted. "VE MUST DEPART!" The Captain spun suddenly, as he/she/they then pointed at the grey clouds in the sky. "I DO NOT APPROVE OF ZAT CLOUD'S STARE!"

"Really?" Weiss whispered to herself as she and the three Grimms looked blankly and simply raised one of their eyebrows to him/her/them with "WTF" expressions, with/in concerns for how low the Captain's sanity could descend.

"AH, BUT I HAVE ZEE SOLUATION!" The Captain said as he/she/they continued and then dug deep into his/her/their grey-black trench coat, pulling out - before pulling out - what looked like ... white rice. Weiss and the three Grimms just stared blankly in silence to this before the clothed Alpha Beowolf, before they could respond as the clothed Alpha Beowolf, threw the rices upward, then threw the rices upward, then threw the rice up into the air upward, as if this was a merry wedding party or something similar. The Captain's next rice throw went forward, in front of them (no less), before the Captain then boomed loudly. "ONWARD! VE MUST FOLLOW ZEE TRAIL OF RICE, WEISS, MIKE, MARTY, AND FLODY! BUT TREAD LIGHTY! MOST LIGHTY!"

The Captain marched forward, marched forward into the direction of the rice throw. Weiss and the three Grimms (now named Mike, Marty, and Floyd respectively) just look and stared at the Captain marching & walking into the direction of his/her/their rice throw in silence for a few moment and/before decide, and/before deciding, to follow the clothing-wearing and talking Alpha Beowolf, since they don't got anything else/got nothing else better to do anyway. Until they stopped and paused for a moment when an thought suddenly occured to them and they all realized their minds...

What they have gotting themselves into...?


End file.
